


Past Hauntings

by Cheshire_Childe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Childe/pseuds/Cheshire_Childe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are haunted by mistakes and situations out of our control. Yet, it is these things that force us to grow and change in unimaginable ways so I shall be proud of what life has made me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Hauntings

I am damaged but not broken.

I have pride in myself and am humbled by love.

I weep for the child I was, for what was done to me.

But I do not weep for the person I have become.

I am haunted by my nightmares, have fears few understand.

They come in the dead of night, unforgiving and unyielding.

They are a source of terror and strength.

I am scarred but can still find traces of beauty.

I am determined, stubborn, but will listen to those around me.

I weep for the unstable youth I was, but don't regret the choices I made.

Physical pain is a minor distraction yet a harsh word from my lover is crippling.

I jump at loud noises, carry a knife at all times and sleep soundly when surrounded by friends.

My dreams are simple, they comfort me in my waking hours.

They bring peace and hope.

I am a tired soul with the emotional stability of a child.

I have been beaten and broken, gone through hell to save those I love.

I have seen too much; I understand how and why people can be so cruel.

Kindness confuses me, selflessness is baffling and I know they exist.

I am the dark half of a whole; I bring practicality and cruelty.

Shadows linger, haunt me at night but I have found a measure of peace.

I have wept for my child self, but I will not regret.

I am stronger for all my pain and am proud of the person I am.

I am damaged but not broken, am scarred but still handsome.

I will live my life with an unbowed back and a skewered sense of honor.

Life is change and only we can direct the path.

The future is waiting.


End file.
